Cuento de Navidad
by Y-Yukiko-Y
Summary: [AU, one-shot]La navidad es una época especial, sólo que Megumi no se ha sentido muy festiva estos días. Pero un hermoso regalo logrará abrir su corazón a quien menos lo esperaba... [Dedicado a una amiga muy querida]


**Cuento de Navidad**

_Por Yukiko Himura_

"...La nieve caía suave y libremente por la calle, mezclándose con el albo paisaje a su rededor. A pesar del frío, parejas se veían dulcemente caminando por la calle y, dentro de las casas, el cálido ambiente hogareño reflejaba la alegría familiar que se vivía. Simplemente, Navidad es una época hermosa..."

"...Y ahora vamos con las noticias. Un asalto a mano arma se perpetúo hoy a las 13 horas, cuando..."

"...Sé que me amas, john, pero no puedo vivir por más tiempo esta mentira... yo no te amo..."

"Qué asco, nada interesante que ver en la TV". Mientras Megumi apagaba el televisor con su control remoto, tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente y se acurrucaba más adentro de su cama. Los días de nevada no le gustaban, demasiado frío para ella. Por eso prefería pasar esos días acostada hasta las narices y observar la nieve caer, a fin de cuentas, qué sería una navidad sin nieve.

Desde que tenía memoria que recordaba la nieve en esas fechas, habían años donde no se pronosticaba nieve ni para el 24 ni el 25, pero siempre caía. No importaba qué, la nieve siempre venía a renovar las esperanzas de todos.

Suspiró suavemente, esos últimos días no andaba con muy buenos ánimos y no sabía por qué razón. Lo peor es que no podía sentir el espíritu navideño dentro de ella, años anteriores, para estas fechas, ya estaría cantando villancicos con Kaoru y Misao.

"Misao y sus villancicos", recordó con una leve risa, era gracioso, como cada año, aunque no quisiera, Misao la convencía de cantar con ellas. Las tres hacían un trío bastante especial, no cantaban mal, pero debían batallar contra los nervios de Kaoru. Cada año, Kaoru juraba a todos que cantaría por su cuenta y haría el solo que tanto le gustaba, sólo que minutos antes de hacerlo entraba en cobardía y no podía ni silbar. Los nervios siempre le ganaban y terminaban cantando las tres juntas.

Megumi volvió a mirar por la ventana, dejando escapar un suave suspiro. A pesar de estar en segundo piso, desde su ventana se podía ver perfectamente el jardín de su casa y a "Mr. Popos". Volvió a reír. "Mr. Popos" era el muñeco de nieve que todos los años ayudaba a construir con sus sobrinas, las pequeñas Suzume y Ayame. Incluso fue la menor, Suzume, quien le dio aquel simpático nombre. Y claro, ambas pequeñas se encontraban abajo, en el jardín, arreglando el sombrero y la bufanda de aquel rechoncho y deforme hombre de nieve. Sin lugar a dudas, "Mr. Popos" era el toque gracioso del barrio.

Pero, a pesar de la felicidad que irradiaban sus sobrinas y su padre, ella no se sentía de esa manera. Algo en su interior le decía que no estaba bien, algo era distinto, diferente por así decirlo. Era como si algo le faltara... o alguien...

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, no logró observar que alguien se acercaba a su casa, jugueteaba con las pequeñas y saludaba muy cordialmente a su padre. No, no se percató de ello hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta de su casa.

"Ya voy", gritó al correr escaleras abajo, pero el visitante no parecía escucharla y seguía tocando el timbre desquiciadamente. "Dije que ya venía", le gritó al visitante que la observaba con el dedo aún puesto sobre el timbre.

El joven levantó una ceja y miró el rostro de Megumi un tanto divertido, siempre le había encantado la manera como el femenino rostro brillaba cuanto más molesta estaba. Cómo le gustaba hacerla enfadar.

"¿Esa es la manera que tienes para recibir a las visitas?", Megumi bufó ante el comentario. Era obvio que era él, siempre que algo la molestaba, estaba él detrás de todo.

"Siempre tienes que sacarme de quicio de alguna manera, ¿o me equivoco Sanosuke?". Si, ese era Sanosuke Sagara, el hermano mayor de Yahiko a quien le daba clases de biología de vez en cuando.

"Me encanta verte brillar, Kitsune", Sanosuke la miraba a los ojos y reía divertido. Siempre era fácil molestarla, sobre todo cuando la conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo. Aquello era gracioso, a pesar de que Megumi lo pasaba por tres años, se comportaba como cualquier chica de su edad incluso más infantil. Cerrando los ojos, Sanosuke empujó levemente a la chica y entró a la casa sin importarle la dura mirada que ella le daba.

"¿Ya ni pides permiso, a caso?". Megumi cerraba la puerta tras de sí, mientras el joven quitaba sus zapatos y caminaba hacia la sala de estar, sentándose pesadamente sobre el sillón. La chica seguía mirándolo de mala gana, cuando él colocó sus manos tras la cabeza y relajó todo su cuerpo.

Megumi se había quedado afirmada sobre el marco de entrada a la sala de estar, miraba la larga figura recostada en su sillón favorito y maldecía su suerte por tener que soportar a tan desagradable visita, justo, un 24 de diciembre. Era sabido por todos que esos dos no se soportaban y vivían peleando por todo, sus discusiones podían durar horas o hasta que uno de los dos se sentía lo suficientemente herido como para dejar al otro hablando solo, dándole la victoria. Pero ella tenía que reconocer que el día anterior se le había pasado la mano, lo insultó demasiado. "Él tiene la culpa", se dijo mientras iba a la cocina por un poco de chocolate... sabía de memoria que Sanosuke le pediría uno.

"Toma", Sanosuke debió hacer malabares para que el humeante contenido de la taza no cayera sobre sus pantalones, algunas veces Megumi no se daba cuenta de la fuerza que tenía. "¿Y a qué viniste?, dudo que haya sido sólo para molestarme y beber chocolate gratis, después de todo, Tae debe haber cerrado por culpa de tus deudas".

"Sabes bien que Tae me deja pagarle cuando quiera y siempre lo hago... un poco tarde, nada más". El color de la mejillas del chico había subido un poco, el que ella le recordara sus deudas no era gracioso. Trabajaba mucho cuidando niños, incluidas las sobrinas de ella, y el tiempo nunca estaba de su lado. Entre los estudios y el trabajo, Tae siempre aparecía con una buena taza de té y algún panecillo caliente para bajar la tensión. Ella sabía como regalonearlo, no por nada era la mejor amiga de su madre. "Pero no me cambies el tema, hoy vine a darte tu última oportunidad par que me pidas perdón".

"¿Perdón de qué?", lo miró extrañada, sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería. "Tu sabes muy bien que te lo buscaste, no tenías porque lanzarnos ese balde de agua mientras cantábamos con el coro".

Megumi observó como el chico comenzaba a reír abiertamente, mostrando aquellos blancos dientes que siempre sonreían a las chicas tontas... y bueno, a ella también. Sacudió su cabeza, otra vez estaba divagando.

"Hay Kitsune, deberías haberte visto. Parecías gato recién salido del agua", Sanosuke seguía riéndose, el recordar aquel momento era gracioso. Tenía que admitir que fue una brillante idea el lanzarles el agua fría, Kenshin era un genio sólo le faltaba las agallas para realizar sus ideas. "Pero", poniéndose serio, "todavía estoy sentido por lo que me dijiste ayer, heriste mis sentimientos y no tenías por qué hacerlo... fuiste muy mala conmigo, Kitsune".

No sabía por qué, pero ese comentario llegó más lejos. Puede que la tristeza que sentía en ese momento haya agravado las palabras, pero estas llegaron muy profundo en su interior y la hicieron explotar. Más de lo que debía...

"¿De cuáles sentimientos me hablas, Tori-atama estúpido?, fui yo la que pasó la vergüenza del siglo ayer, fui quien estuvo a punto de pescar una pulmonía por tu culpa y aún así eres capaz de venir a que te pida disculpas. Esto es tan típico de ti, nunca piensas en nadie más que en tu persona, tu hermanito te adora y ni un segundo de tu preciado tiempo le das. Eres un egoísta, un ególatra, crees que todos giramos alrededor tuyo... pues te equivocas, yo no. Vienes acá, me sonríes y crees que soy como esas cualquieras con las que te metes, las que se derriten al ver tus ojos y tu sonrisa. Crees que esos trucos sirven conmigo, pues no. Por años te he tenido que soportar, por años he debido tragarme tus bromas. Pues me cansé, me cansé de ser tratada como una idiota. Tengo sentimientos, tengo una vida, por favor déjame vivirla tranquila y no te metas nunca más en ella". Sanosuke la observaba serio, miraba aquellos ojos de zorro de manera calmada y callada, escucharía todo hasta el final apretando el paquete que tenía entre las manos.

Megumi en cambio, se había girado y le estaba dando la espalda. No sabía por qué, pero tenía que sacar todo eso. Por alguna extraña razón algo le tenía el estómago revuelto desde hacía días y era justamente eso lo que la tenía triste. A pesar de ser noche buena, aquello sobrepasaba los límites, tenía algo atorado en su interior y no lograba captar que era. A pesar de todo, en ese momento sentía como si miles de kilos se le salieran de encima, ya había hablado todo.

"¿Terminaste?", la suave y seria voz de Sanosuke la sacó de sus pensamientos. Había olvidado que él estaba allí y que era a él a quien le había gritado todo eso. Un leve malestar empezó a recorrerla, ¿remordimientos quizás?. No estaba segura.

Lentamente se giró al sentir el masculino cuerpo cerca de ella. Allí estaba, parado justo detrás, mirándola fijamente y de una manera que jamás había visto. Un escalofrío la recorrió y, por primera vez, deseo no haber dicho nada.

"Sí, terminé", trató de mirarlo de manera altiva, debía demostrar que estaba muy segura de todo lo dicho aunque no fuera así.

"Perfecto, toma esto... yo me retiro de tu vida entonces...", lanzándole un pequeño paquete café, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada. Mientras colocaba sus zapatos, rascó su cabello con una mano y miró por última vez a Megumi. "Era tu regalo, Feliz Navidad...".

Sin nada más abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, dejando a una muy sorprendida Megumi que apretaba el paquete con fuerzas. Sin pensarlo, subió corriendo las escaleras a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. No entendía nada de lo que ocurrió, por primera vez fue capas de decirle todo, absolutamente todo y él no había hecho nada. Se quedó allí, sentado, serio y callado. Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

Se recostó en la cama con el paquete aún en sus manos, lentamente quitó los papeles que envolvían el contenido, dejando al descubierto una hermosa, delicada y antigua bola de cristal. Dentro de ella tenía una pequeña casita, un pino y una pareja de ancianos sentados en la entrada. Era de esas bolas que, al darle vuelta, hacen moverse el agua junto a la "nieve" dentro.

Megumi observó asombrada el obsequio, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Simplemente no podía ser. "Lo recordó", se dijo en voz baja antes de que su celular empezara a sonar repentinamente.

De un salto salió de su trance y trato de tomar el aparato que no dejaba de sonar, el cual se encontraba en su mesita de noche. Observó el teléfono y vio en la pantalla como el nombre "Misao" parpadeaba sin parar, apretó rápidamente el botón para contestar y acercó el aparato a su oreja.

"Moshi moshi"

"Megumi, no lo vas a creer pero tienes que hacer algo", la voz de Misao se escuchaba extraña, como cansada y triste. La voz se entrecortaba y su respiración no era normal, es como si hubiera estado llorando. "Eres la única que puede detenerlo"

"Misao calma, no entiendo, ¿detener a quién?", escuchó como Misao ahogaba el llanto, pero sin conseguirlo del todo.

"Por favor Meg, detén a Sano", Megumi sintió como el corazón se detenía por unos instantes, su mente sólo esperó lo peor. "Sano se va hoy a casa de su hermana en Shimabara, al parecer ella no se encuentra muy bien de salud y se quedará allá para siempre... Megumi por favor detenlo, su tren parte dentro de media hora más... ¿Megumi?, ¡¿Megumi?!"

Pero Megumi no pudo escuchar como la llamaban por el teléfono, rápidamente había tomado el regalo, su abrigo y algo de dinero. No lo pensó dos veces antes de partir corriendo a la estación de trenes, tenía que llegar como sea sólo esperaba hacerlo a tiempo.

Claro, ahora lo entendía todo pero su cabeza dura tenía que aceptarlo cuando corría la posibilidad de perderlo, para siempre. La razón por la cual estaba tan molesta era que había pillado a Sanosuke con una chica, en ese momento no había entendido el por qué le molestó aquello, el por qué sintió su corazón partirse y hacerse añicos mientras veía como él abrazaba y besaba tan dulcemente a aquella chica. Eso la tenía triste, eso la tenía mal del estómago. Y recién ahora venía a darse cuenta.

A pesar del frío, Megumi corría con todas sus fuerzas mientras evitaba que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Debía llegar a toda costa, debía ir y agradecerle el obsequio, agradecerle el recordar aquel día.

Era un hermosa noche de otoño cuando la madre de Yahiko había pedido a Sanosuke acompañarla a casa, según la mujer, "era demasiado tarde para que una jovencita de 22 años camine sola a casa". Por más que Sanosuke rezongó, decidió llevarla sólo para aprovechar de tomar un poco de aire.

Mientras caminaban a su casa, Megumi se había detenido frente a una tienda de antigüedades. En el aparador se encontraba una esfera de cristal con la escena de la casita, el pino y la pareja de ancianos. Cuando niña, su abuela tenía una igual, siempre, para cada navidad, su abuela le contaba historias sobre la pareja y la hacía volar a hermosas tierras. Esa esfera era el secreto de ambas... secreto que, cuando murió, se llevó a la tumba.

Megumi recordaba haberle contado la historia y también recordaba que Sanosuke la había molestado por eso, pero las palabras que el chico le había dicho esa vez aún las tenía en su cabeza. "Quién sabe, Kitsune, puede que algún día ese secreto vuelva a tus manos de las de la persona que menos esperas".

"¡Como pude ser tan estúpida!", se gritó en medio de la calle. Lo había tratado como basura ese día sólo porque estaba molesta, molesta de verlo con feliz, molesta de verlo con otra... celosa de verlo con otra.

Apretó el regalo con todas sus fuerzas y trató de correr lo más rápido que podían sus piernas. Según Misao, el tren partiría dentro de cinco minutos y debía llegar a toda costa, no lo iba dejar partir sin que escuchara todo lo que tenía que decirle.

"Si, como si fuera a escucharte de nuevo", se dijo en modo de reproche. Estaba más que segura que él no la oiría, pero trataría de hacerlo. Tenía que escucharla otra vez.

Rápidamente cruzó la calle, sin darse cuenta que el semáforo estaba en rojo. No le importaba, su destino estaba en la estación de trenes y sólo quedaban un par de cuadras para llegar. Apresuró el paso y, sin pensar en nada, empujó a cuanto peatón se le cruzaba en frente. Ya nada valía la pena si él lograba marcharse, ella no se lo perdonaría nunca.

A lo lejos observó la entrada a la estación, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y observó su reloj. Ya estaba en la hora, otro empujón más y llegaría, pero estaba cansada. No, no iba dejarse vencer ahora que estaba tan cerca. Sujetó bien el regalo, respiró hondo y se echó a correr con todo lo que tenía, utilizó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para tratar de llegar a tiempo. Subió las escaleras y desesperadamente buscó con la mirada gritando su nombre.

"¡Sanosuke!", gritó nuevamente mientras corría por entre las personas. Nada, absolutamente nada. Volvió a gritar, pero el sonido del tren opacó su voz, haciéndola toser por el esfuerzo.

Mientras el tren avanzaba en una nube de polvo, Megumi caía de rodillas sobre el pavimento, abrazando fuerte contra sí la esfera al tiempo que las lagrimas bañaban su pálido rostro. "Tonto, ¿por qué demonios te fuiste sin decir nada?... no pude, no pude decirte todo y te quedaste con las ridiculeces que dije antes... yo... yo.. perdóname..."

"Si te perdono, ¿me dirás todo?", Megumi abrió los ojos asustada al oír la masculina voz. No podía ser cierto, pero allí estaba él arrodillado frente a ella mirándola de esa manera que sólo él sabe. La ayudó a levantarse y limpió algunas de las lagrimas que mojaban las femeninas mejillas de las chica.

"Tonto, te ibas a ir sin decir nada y un 24 de diciembre. ¿No sabes que es noche buena?, por crees que digo que eres un egoísta, un inconsciente que sólo piensa en sí mismo..."

"Mira, si me hiciste bajar del tren sólo para que escuchara el mismo discursito de recién, prefiero irme en el próximo que parta". Sanosuke le da la espalda, mientras agarra su bolso y se lo pone en la espalda. No tenía tiempo, ni ganas de escuchar los gritos de ella.

"Lo... lo recordaste", el chico se detuvo en seco y giró su rostro para verla mejor. "Quería darte las gracias y..."

"No tienes por qué", fue la seca respuesta mientras cerraba ojos y retomaba otra vez el paso. "Mira Megumi, ¿por qué no te vas a casa?, hace frío y estas tiritando. Además, no tengo tiempo..."

"¿Qué no tienes tiempo?", Megumi lo observaba irse... después de todo, él siempre sabía como hacerla enfadar. "Tarado, no ves que me vine corriendo de mi casa sólo para tratar de decirte que te amo, pero tú no entiendes nada y te vas dejándome so..."

Megumi no pudo continuar, Sanosuke se había girado sorprendido. La miraba fijamente con aquellos dulces ojos miel, la chica podía sentir como la mirada se clavaba en ella, como leía su alma de pies a cabeza. Lentamente el chico dejó su bolso en el suelo y se acercó a ella, limpió con sus manos aquellas delicadas lagrimas que corrían por las agitadas mejillas de la joven, tratando de acariciar el suave rostro de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sanosuke se acerca y la besa dulcemente en los labios tomando por sorpresa a la chica.

Era el beso perfecto, como si ambas bocas fueran hechas la una para la otra. Suaves, cálidos, labios ansiosos por probar al otro, se unían una y otra vez en una danza sin fin. Una armonía perfecta, sin interrupciones, sin nada que los sacara de su mundo utópico. Sensaciones venían, escalofríos recorrían ambos cuerpos en descargas que los aproximaban más y más.

El cálido sabor de sus bocas era el elixir prohibido, aquel guardado sólo para los dioses. Poco a poco se convertían en adictos al sabor del otro, a las emociones que el otro causaba en sus propios cuerpos. El aire ya no era necesario, ambos se complementaban de tal manera que todo lo que fuera externo a ellos, era innecesario.

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, al fin había podido decirlo todo. Después de días de tristeza, días de melancolía, la nieve caía libre sobre ellos purificando sus cuerpos. Preparándolos para un nuevo futuro, un nuevo destino creado sólo para ellos porque, a fin de cuentas, el corazón había hablado, él había tomado las riendas de sus vidas y los había unido para siempre.

Ese era el mejor regalo de navidad que jamás nadie le había dado, un corazón y una nueva razón por la que levantarse cada mañana. Megumi le había entregado todo su corazón, pero no haría lo mismo. Ella ya era dueña del suyo desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Megumi se separó un poco de él y lo observó a los ojos. El leve carmín que cubría sus mejillas se confundía ante el frío que empezaba a sentir la chica. Sanosuke sólo sonrió y besó la frente de ella, abrazándola fuertemente.

"Te amo, Megumi, te amo demasiado".

"Yo también, Sanosuke, yo también..."

----Fin---

_Dedicado a mi querida amiga Aislinn._

_Que tengas una muy feliz navidad ˆ-ˆ_

_-------------------------_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de RK no me pertenecen y bla bla, ya saben el resto ˆ-ˆ

Notas de la autora: Cómo verán, este one-shot está dedicado a mi amiga Aislinn. Ojala le guste a ella y a ustedes tb. Desde ya les deseo una muy feliz navidad y no olviden de dejar sus reviews 3

Kisses a todas y escríbanme a mi mail por cualquier cosa (menos virus, obviamente ññ).. ya saben,

Su escritora

Yukiko Himura


End file.
